Lana
|race = |alt_forms = |alt_form_of = |age = |groups = }} , the , is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She is a young, energetic sorceress with a deep knowledge of spells and monsters and is ready to use everything in her power to support Hyrule in the war. Lana's Japanese voice actress is Minako Kotobuki. Background and Personality Lana and Cia have an unspoken hostility, beyond even the normal anger brought about by war. Sharing a mysterious connection with the Black Sorceress, Lana is fiercely determined to put a halt to her plans, even at the cost of her own life or happiness. Despite her optimistic nature, her natural athletic energy serves her well and allows her to quickly dive around her enemies and attack with her book of sorcery, which utilizes electrifying spells that her enemies never see coming. She has a bright spirit and positive energy, dancing and striking cheerful poses in battle. Despite her and Cia's antagonism towards one another, Lana still cares for Cia's well being, trying to convince to stop her mad quest to possess the Triforce and Link's soul. This indicates that Lana due in part to her optimistic nature may believe that Cia has a chance at redemption. She also seems to harbor strong feelings for Link, though she is aware that the two of them are not meant to be together, and is able to accept this. Despite knowing their relationship will never be romantic, she still cares greatly for Link, supporting him as a trusted ally and friend, as well as putting her life on the line to protect him. She also gets along well with Princess Zelda, who comes to view Lana as a trusted friend. War Across the Ages When Cia ignited a conflict between her forces and the Hyrulean Army, Lana led a resistance force in Faron Woods with the Great Deku Tree as her main base. The rumor of a young woman leading a force there prompted Link and Impa to make their way there hoping it was the missing Princess Zelda. The combined forces managed to push an army of monsters led by Wizzro out of Faron Woods. Telling them that Cia had opened a Gate of Souls that allowed her to summon monsters to swarm Hyrule, Lana joins Link, Impa and Sheik into assaulting the Valley of Seers to close the Gate. Unfortunately Cia stole the Triforce pieces from Link and Sheik and opened up more Gate of Souls across three moments of time and dimensions in Hyrule's history. Lana heads to the Twilight Realm while Link heads for Skyloft, and Sheik and Impa to Death Mountain to find and close their respective Gate of Souls. While searching for the Gate of Souls in the Twilight Realm, Lana takes a detour to rescue Agitha from a horde of monsters, ultimately recruiting her to the greater cause. She also encounters Midna, who seeks vengeance on Cia for cursing her into her imp form. A misunderstanding and her stealing Agitha's butterfly in tracking Cia down cause Lana and Midna to briefly clash before it was cleared up, and Midna joins the cause. After Lana and her allies defeat Zant and confront Cia in the Palace of Twilight, the White Sorceress reveals that she and Cia used to be the same person. When an evil force corrupted Cia with the darkness in her own heart, all of her light and goodness was expelled from her body - Lana is the physical form of that light. She continues to aid her allies in battle against Cia, but grows increasingly concerned for her other half as she pushes her spirit to its limits against her foes. As Lana feared, Cia ultimately exhausts her life force while attempting to empower her army against Zelda's forces in a final battle at the Valley of Seers. Lana attempts to comfort her dark counterpart in her final moments, explaining that she overcomes her unrequited attraction to Link by simply accepting the fact that the hero is destined to serve Zelda and protect Hyrule instead of be with her. This explanation allows Cia to let go of her jealousy as she fades away, allowing Lana to claim the Triforce of Power; with it, she is able to help Zelda and Link undo the damage Cia did to the fabric of time and space. Unfortunately, the resulting peace was short-lived; Ganondorf, the evil force that had corrupted Cia in the first place, began a conquest of Hyrule in search of the Triforce. Lana was his first target - despite her best efforts and the assistance of the Hyrulean Army, led by Impa, the young sorceress knew that she could not defeat the Demon King. In a last-ditch effort, she separated herself into two beings and made an attempt to escape, but Ganondorf managed to intercept and defeat both Lanas, reclaiming the Triforce of Power. Following Ganondorf's victory at Hyrule Castle and assembling of the full Triforce, Lana joined Zelda, Link, and Impa in attacking Ganondorf's stronghold in Gerudo Desert, hoping to cut off the Demon King's military at its base. They met fierce resistance from Zant and Ghirahim, but Lana was able to summon the heroes from the other realms to turn the tide against the villains. With Ganondorf's lieutenants defeated, the Hyrulean Army returned to Hyrule Castle, now transformed into a dark fortress from which Ganondorf prepared a ritual to increase his power even further. Lana participated in the final battle, using part of her own life force to empower the Light Arrows when Ganondorf transformed into Ganon. Following Ganon's defeat, Lana once again took the Triforce of Power and worked with the other Triforce bearers to defeat the monstrous Demon King once and for all. However she realizes their is one last thing that needs to be done in order to prevent Ganondorf from escaping again and she insists that it must be done by Link and Zelda alone, admitting that it is their destiny to protect Hyrule together as they have always done. She then bids Zelda and Link one last goodbye as they head to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to return the Master Sword back to its sacred pedestal. Theory The magic tome Lana uses appears to allow her to summon blocks of magic. This is similar to what the Cane of Somaria can do, which might indicate a connection between her grimoire and that weapon, though the latter can only produce one block at a time. Gallery Lana Book of Sorcery.png|Lana with the Book of Sorcery Lana Deku Spear.png|Lana with the Deku Spear Lana Summoning Gate.png|Lana with the Summoning Gate Lana White Witch.png|Lana in her Guardian of Time costume File:Skull_Kid_Lana.png|Render of Lana's Skull Kid costume File:Lana_-_Black_Outfit_(Hyrule_Warriors_Master_Quest_DLC).png|Lana wielding the Guardian's Gate in her re-color costume based off Cia from the Master Quest DLC Pack. File:Lana_-_Green_Outfit_(Hyrule_Warriors_Twilight_Princess_DLC).png|Lana in her re-color costume based off Link from the Twilight Princess DLC Pack. File:Lana_Adventure_Mode_Sprite.gif|Lana 2D Adventure Mode Sprite Category:Hyrule Warriors characters